pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Coolidge
Clark Coolidge (born February 26, 1939) is an American poet. Life Coolidge was born and grew up in Providence, Rhode Island. As a teenager, he attended Classicl High School in Providence. He has lived, among other places, in Manhattan (New York City), Cambridge, Massachusetts, San Francisco, Rome (Italy), and the Berkshire Hills . He currently lives in Petaluma, California. Writing Often associated with the Language School, his experience as a Jazz drummer and interest in a wide array of subjects – including caves, geology, bebop, weather, Salvador Dalí, Jack Kerouac, and movies – often finds correspondence in his work.Kit Robinson on Coolidge, Electronic Poetry Center. Publications *''The Kid''. Providence, RI: 1963. *''Flag Flutter & U.S. Electric''. New York: Lines, 1966. *''Clark Coolidge''. New York: Lines, 1967. *''Ing'' (illustrated by Philip Guston). New York: Angel Hair Books, 1968. *''Space''. New York: Harper & Row, 1970. *''The So: Poems 1966''. New York: Adventures in Poetry, 1971. *''Suite V''. New York: Adventures in Poetry, 1973. *''The Maintains''. Oakland, CA: This Press, 1974. *''Smithsonian Depositions''. Hancock, MA: privately published, 1974. *''Polaroid''. New York: Adventures in Poetry / Bolinas, CA: Big Sky, 1975. *''Quartz Hearts''. San Francisco: This Press, 1978. *''Own Face''. Lenox, MA: Angel Hair Books, 1978; Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1993. *''Smithsonian Depositions / Subject to a Film''. New York: Vehicle Editions, 1980. *''A Geology''. Needham, MA: Potes & Poets Press, 1981. *''Research''. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 1982. *''Mine: The one that enters the stories''. Berkeley, CA: The Figures, 1982. *''Solution Passage: Poems, 1978-1981''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1986. *''The Crystal Text''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1986; Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1995. *''Melencolia'' (illustrated by Philip Guston). Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1987. *''At Egypt''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1988. *''Sound as Thought: Poems, 1982-1984''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1990. * Supernatural Overtones (with Ron Padgett). Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1990. *''Odes of Roba''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1991. *''The Book of During''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1991. * Baffling Means: Writings / drawings (illustrated by Philip Guston). Stockbridge, MA: O-blek Editions, 1991. *''On the Slates''. New York: Flockophobic Press, 1992; Oakland, CA: Tougher Disguises, 2002. * Lowell Connector: Lines & Shots from Kerouac's Town (with Michael Gizzi and John Yau; photos by Bill Barrette & Celia Coolidge). West Stockbridge, MA: Hard Press, 1993. * On the Pumice of Morons (with Larry Fagin). Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1993. *''The ROVA Improvisations''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1994. *''Registers (People in All). Bolinas, CA: Avenue B, 1994. *''For Kurt Cobain. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1995. *''The Names''. Brightlingsea, Essex, UK: Active in Airtime, 1997. *''Bomb'' (with Keith Waldrop). New York: Granary Books, 2000. *''Alien Tatters''. Berkeley, CA: Atelos, 2000. *''On The Nameways''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 2000. *''Far Out West''. New York: Adventures in Poetry, 2001. *''Counting on Planet Zero''. Wendell, MA : Fewer & Further Press, 2007. *''The Cave'' (mixed form; with Bernadette Mayer). Princeton, NJ: Adventure in Poetry, 2009. *''The Act of Providence''. Cumberland, RI: Combo Books, 2010. * This Time We Are Both. Ugly Duckling Presse, 2010. *''A Book Beginning What and Ending Away'' (with essays by Tom Orange & Kit Robinson). Albany, NY: Fence Books, 2012. *''88 Sonnets''. Albany, NY: Fence Books, 2012. Play *''To Obtain the Value of the Cake Measure From Zero: A play in one act'' (with Tom Veitch). San Francisco: Pants Press, 1970. Non-fiction *''Now It's Jazz: Writings on Kerouac & The Sounds''. Albuquerque, NM: Living Batch, 1999. *Edward Halsey Foster, Poetry and Poetics in a New Millenium: Interviews with Clark Coolidge, Theodore Enslin, Michael Heller, Eileen Myles, Alice Notley, Maureen Owen, Ron Padgett, Armand Schwerner, Anne Waldman, and Lewis Warsh. Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 2000. Edited *''Philip Guston: Collected writings, lectures, and conversations''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Clark Coolidge, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 12, 2015. Audio / video *''Clark Coolidge: 5.5.76'' (VHS). 1976. *''Clark Coolidge: 7/77 reading''. Boulder, CO: Naropa Institute Archives, 1992. *''Jon Giorno and Clark Coolidge'' (DVD). New York: Thin Air Video, 2006. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Clark Coolidge at the Poetry Foundation *Clark Coolidge: Ten poems at Jacket (magazine)|Jacket]] magazine. *Clark Coolidge @ the Electronic Poetry Center ;Prose *Clark Coolidge on Jack Kerouac ;Books * ;Audio / video *Clark Coolidge at YouTube ;About *Clark Coolidge feature issue of [[Jacket (magazine)|Jacket Magazine features poems, essays, interviews *Coolidge as Literary Critic In this piece, Ron Silliman notes that Coolidge has produced "the finest critical writing I’ve ever read on Kerouac’s work". *[http://www.thethepoetry.com/2011/01/a-language-poet-you%E2%80%99ll-enjoy-reading/ Review of Clark Coolidge's This Time We Are Both]. ;Etc. *"Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Coolidge participated in Category:1939 births Category:American poets Category:Language poets Category:People from Sonoma County, California Category:Living people Category:People from Providence, Rhode Island Category:Rome Prize winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets